


Самая естественная вещь на свете

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Самая естественная вещь на свете<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Персиваль/Мордред, Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> флафф, модерн АУ, омегаверс<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Стоило Перси только почувствовать такой знакомый и одновременно такой новый, яркий, насыщенный запах Мордреда, как он всё понял... <br/><b>Примечание:</b> написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая естественная вещь на свете

– Мерлин…  
Омега стоял у него на пути, будто собираясь костьми лечь, но не пропустить его дальше.  
– Перси.  
Вид у Мерлина был решительный, и Перси вполне мог его понять: он бы тоже переживал, если бы речь шла о его младшем брате (если бы у Перси он вообще был). Но он тоже должен был понять: ничего не изменишь, и Перси не отступится.  
Конечно, ситуация у Мерлина с Артуром была совсем другая: они были знакомы с самого детства, а когда в средней школе оказалось, что они пара – это лишь стало правильным и таким естественным развитием их отношений. Никому даже в голову не пришло усомниться в этом или задавать какие-нибудь вопросы. Сейчас же всё было совсем по-другому… Перси был уже взрослым мужчиной, как и Артур с Мерлином, в то время как Мордред – ещё подростком. Однако лишь учуяв на Мерлине такой знакомый и одновременно такой новый, яркий, насыщенный запах его брата, Перси сразу всё понял. У Мордреда не просто началась его первая течка – Мордред оказался его парой, его омегой. И стоило этому осознанию прийти к Перси, как Мерлин мгновенно тоже всё понял – по его вспыхнувшим красным глазам и дёрнувшимся ноздрям. И омега встал у него на пути.  
– Мерлин, пропусти меня, – повторил Перси.  
Физически он был гораздо сильнее Мерлина, он всё же был альфой, поэтому тот не мог стать для него настоящим препятствием, но речь шла не о том. Перси не нужно было бороться с Мерлином, чтобы пройти дальше, он мог хотя бы просто обойти его, даже не тронув. Но Перси было важно, чтобы Мерлин именно ушел с дороги сам и позволил ему пройти – дал своё разрешение.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что это ничего не изменит, даже если ты не подпустишь меня к нему сейчас.   
– Он ведь ещё ребёнок! – Мерлин, казалось, не просто искренне переживал, он был напуган.  
– Я ни за что не обижу его, ты же знаешь. Но мне нужно быть с ним. Представь, что вас с Артуром разлучили бы, когда вы только нашли друг друга.  
Плечи Мерлина напряглись, пальцы сжались в кулаки.  
– Мерлин? – послышалось сбоку, и в поле зрения тут же появился Артур. Конечно, он же не мог не почувствовать волнения своего омеги и не прийти на помощь.  
Артур подошел к Мерлину сзади, чуть приобнимая.  
– Перси? Что случилось?  
– Мордред – моя пара, – выпалил Перси, несмотря на то, что Мерлин отрицательно мотнул головой, то ли в попытке отрицания, то ли не желая, чтобы Перси рассказывал Артуру. Но ведь это всё равно не смогло бы долго оставаться секретом.  
Артур едва слышно фыркнул, притягивая Мерлина поближе к себе.   
– Вот это новость… – Несмотря на удивление, Артура явно позабавило услышанное. – Ну и чего ты так разневрничался? – обратился он к Мерлину.  
– Артур! Ему пятнадцать! – Мерлин повернулся к нему лицом, кажется, тут же позабыв о Перси.  
– Я не собираюсь ничего с ним делать, – снова произнёс Перси, считая это чем-то само собой разумеющимся и надеясь, что Артур, сам будучи альфой, его поймёт. – Я просто хочу его увидеть.  
– Пойдём, Мерлин. – Артур слегка поцеловал своего омегу в щеку. Тот хотел было что-то возразить, но Артур продолжил, незаметно утягивая его за собой: – Во-первых, мы уже сто лет знаем Перси и можем ему доверять. Во-вторых, уж кто-кто, а Мордред себя в обиду не даст.   
Мерлин бросил на Перси ещё один подозрительный взгляд, позволяя Артуру увести себя с дороги. Развернувшись и начав шагать в сторону дома Эмрисов, Перси всё ещё слышал отрывки их разговора: «Он его и пальцем не тронет, если Мордред сам не захочет». – «Ну конечно. Ты помнишь, как мы с тобой в первый раз не могли друг от друга оторваться?» – «Но ты тогда сам этого хотел. И даже просил…» – «Артур!» – «И мы были одного возраста. Перси слишком благороден, чтобы сделать что-то неправильно». Перси улыбнулся, мысленно благодаря друга за поддержку.

Дверь долго не открывали. Перси слышал сердцебиение Мордреда и его недовольное сопение, когда тот, судя по звукам, посильнее замотался в одеяло и решил игнорировать незваного гостя. Перси усмехнулся и позвонил ещё раз. Мордред резко грохнул пятками по полу, и скоро послышались его шаги на лестнице.   
– Перси? – удивлённо спросил он, увидев того на пороге. Он выглядел сонным и каким-то заторможенным. Перси подозревал, что это от лекарств, которые принимают омеги во время течки – те помогали не только предотвратить нежелательные последствия, но притупить ощущения и запахи, в том числе и собственный запах омеги. Но даже сквозь них Перси прекрасно его чувствовал.  
– Что ты тут… – начал было Мордред, но в этот момент до него дошло. Взгляд моментально прояснился, омега глубоко втянул носом воздух и сделал неуверенный шаг назад.   
– Тихо, тихо, – успокоил Перси, подняв руки ладонями вверх. – Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.  
Конечно, они ещё не установили и не наладили связь, но уже могли чувствовать друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что друг другу можно доверять. Мордред заметно расслабился, устало моргнул и слабо улыбнулся. Он верил Перси и не собирался бить тревогу. Поэтому для альфы было самой естественной вещью на свете спросить:  
– Ты будешь моей парой?  
Улыбка Мордреда стала ещё шире, и Перси, воодушевленный, подошел к нему ближе.  
– Я та-ак уста-ал, – почти капризно протянул Мордред, машинально обвивая руками его шею, наверное, даже не осознавая своих действий, снова погружаясь в медикаментозный туман.  
– Тебе нужно поспать, – кивнул Перси, ловко подхватывая его на руки и поднимаясь в его комнату.

Перси всё ещё сидел у его кровати, не в силах заставить себя уйти, когда домой вернулась Хунит. Он слышал, как она спокойно открыла дверь, вошла в прихожую, а затем резко остановилась, принюхиваясь. Уже буквально через пару мгновений она стояла на пороге комнаты Мордреда, вопросительно глядя на Перси. И ещё пара мгновений понадобилась ей на то, чтобы тоже всё понять.   
– Кажется, он сказал «да», – тихо проговорил Перси, в очередной раз пропуская через пальцы мягкие кудри своего омеги.  
Хунит улыбнулась – знакомо и тепло – так же, как улыбались и Мерлин с Мордредом.


End file.
